Next Contestant
by ffdarkwolf77
Summary: Oneshot (Angela x Leon) Leon sees Angela again after the events at Harvardville, but it's not under good circumstances. There are other men around her and he finds himself feeling jealous and responsible for her welfare. Complete.


So I wanted to do something that would show that I wasn't completely dead (just making a good attempt at it for my thesis) and I was inspired by Nickleback's song 'Next Contestant'. So I highly recommend listening to it for the first part or so. I've been working on the other story as well, but it requires a bit more attention and effort than this one shot; especially since I reworked the beginning (Chapter 2 etc). Please enjoy and hopefully there aren't too many grammar/punctuation etc mistakes

Next Contestant

A rough hand slips up the long expanse of a smooth milky thigh. The music is too loud, and the smell of smoke and alcohol is thick in the air. The place is a marginally popular watering hole for the wealthier and seedier population of Toledo. The woman laughs at the man she's serving. She hides it very well, but she's uncomfortable with him touching her. Her laugh is forced and superficial. She'd rather not be there. Not all the men are old and randy, some are young and charming, but she treats them all the same.

The man sits concealed at the other end of the room observing the woman. Fist clenched tight around the nearly empty glass; knuckles white beneath his gloves. His face doesn't betray the anger surging through him, his face impassive as he watches. The thoughts passing through his head are violent and animalistic; mostly directed at the men who touch her and look at her as if she was a piece of meat. Some of his thoughts are more lustful though. It's hard not to let his mind wander when he sees her. That cursed black cocktail dress which plunges between her generous globes, exposes the velvety milky skin of her valleys and the full length of her shapely legs.

"I guess you're going to be one of our new regulars from now on," says a waiter as he takes away the empty glass and replaces it with a full one. "She's not the most beautiful one here, but a lot of the men are here just for her. I think it's because she seems so strong and confident, but a bit vulnerable. They're fantasising and waiting for the chance to experience how much it takes to break her."

Leon glared up at the man in front of him. His eyes betraying the barely contained anger beneath the surface, "Why are you telling me this?" he ground out as his eyes travelled back towards the woman wearing an outfit that was too short and tight to be comfortable.

"The clientele here are that sort…and it's happened to a friend who worked here before. I wouldn't like to see it happen again Mr Kennedy."

He was shocked that the waiter knew who he was and his eyes betrayed him again as the emotion flashed across them momentarily.

"You saved me once, during a T-virus outbreak. I'm worried about her safety and I've seen you watching her, I know that you're concerned too. She's the new girl and she's definitely not from this area; they'll want to make sure she's not a cop." He didn't elaborate further, but his meaning was clear. The waiter, knowing that he'd gotten his point across, left Leon to attend to another table and made idle chit chat with the women there to dispel any attention that may have been directed to the man in the corner during their earlier exchange.

The information the waiter had disclosed further cemented Leon's resolve to stay on for as long as possible. She was a capable woman without a doubt, but even the best fighters can be taken down if they're at a disadvantage. He realised it was nearly the end of her shift, but still the men couldn't keep their hands to themselves…or their lecherous looks and grins.

* * *

She felt so violated every time one of those men touched her. It made her feel so sick to the stomach that she could never eat before her shift. This was precisely the reason why she never joined the Feds or cops. She never wanted to have to do undercover missions; they were almost guaranteed to have a heavy toll on the officer. Angela was just glad that she would be able to return to the S.R.T once this was over…though she had no idea how long it would take.

She didn't like to complain about being assigned this case though; it was an interdepartmental favour since all the Feds' agents had been compromised when someone had hacked their databases and exposed their agents. So they had had to ask outside of their department for a capable attractive female officer to get close to their target, Ivan Chekov. He was attractive and charming, but she didn't feel safe around him. He had this dangerous aura and his eyes were so frosty even as he made lewd remarks towards her.

This experience was so new though. It was partly exhilarating pretending to be someone else rather than sister of the terrorist behind the T-Virus outbreak in Harvardville. Sometimes she found it frightening and revolting; the thought that she might get found out and dealing with men making vulgar advances towards her. Their advances would have made her feel desirable, if they weren't so lecherous! It didn't help that Leon hadn't contacted her since he had left. She thought he had felt some chemistry between them too, but she guessed not…at least she preferred to think it was that rather than any more horrid reason. At any rate, most nights were pretty mundane and it gave her a new appreciation for her old life.

So at the end of her shift she was glad she was able to slip into something less revealing and walk the short few streets home. Fortunately, it was in a safe area so she didn't have to worry too much about walking alone so late at night. It was one less thing she had to worry about, which she was glad for. She was dispirited that she'd been working on the case for a month now and she hadn't made much progress, but she was told that it was pretty normal. It wasn't something she was used to, but she resolved herself to seeing it through to the end. Ivan Chekov was a nasty piece of work and even if she couldn't see the people she was saving directly, she knew that taking him off the streets was helping far more people than she knew.

* * *

She was walking home alone again tonight. She'd been doing this every night since he first saw her working here one week ago. He was just meant to be at the bar to meet with someone who claimed to have vital information, but the other person never turned up. In his place he found himself watching in disbelief as he saw Angela waiting on tables as men molested her.

He was lucky because at the moment he had a few months leave from his missions, unless there were exigent circumstances of course. He had cared for her, and his presence here showed he still did. But he wasn't the type of man she deserved. His job was demanding and he spent most of his time away on missions. It was for that reason he had never contacted her after leaving even though they had made a connection. He wanted her to have someone who would be there for her, and right now he couldn't be that person. So he stayed away and hoped that she had found some happiness after what happened to her at Harvardville. Instead she was here, walking the streets late at night. And he was there in the shadows watching over her. Making sure she returned home safely.

* * *

Progress at last! Chekov would be holding a party at 'his place' in a few days. He had called her over to him and as he ran his hands up her thigh asked her if she was interested in making a few extra bucks. She had been shocked and horrified when he said that and she couldn't keep her reaction from her face. Apparently, it seemed he was aiming for that effect, because he chuckled before elaborating that he was looking for an extra waitress. It was just the type of break they were all hoping for. Ivan valued his privacy and his 'get-togethers' were always exclusive with only trusted clients making the guest list. He must have taken a real shine to her for him to ask her to waitress at the party…or he could have something more despicable in mind for her.

Either way it didn't pay to think about as she was walking down the dimly lit street on her way home. She would get back and let the department know immediately. She couldn't help thinking it was a bit… suspicious though. It was very sudden and the whole thing just left her feeling a bit uneasy. She picked up her pace, she was just a few buildings away from her apartment and she was starting to feel anxious.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and a cloth shoved over her face. She could smell the chloroform on it and she realised this was more than just a normal mugging or assault. Reacting she stood down on the assailant's foot, elbowed them in the solar plexus and swung her head back to hit them in the face. Masculine grunts followed her actions and she wasted no time. Attempting to deal another blow to further incapacitate him would likely decrease her chances of escape in this situation and so she started to run as fast as she could towards the bar down the street. It was the most populated public place nearby and would be better than running to her apartment. She weaved in-between some parked cars as she heard a gunshot and felt something prick into her shoulder blade. She missed a step with the shock that accompanied it but continued to run. It didn't take long for her to feel dizzy and weak and she realised that she wasn't going to escape. That was her final thought as she lost consciousness and collapsed on the road.

* * *

Despite spurring into action as soon as he saw Angela being attacked by two men, Leon wasn't close enough to reach them in time to stop the man from firing a shot at her. But she had continued running and that gave him hope that she wasn't badly injured. He had wanted to call out to her so she would know she wasn't alone, but he didn't want to give away his element of surprise. As soon as the man had taken a shot at her Leon had tackled him and knocked him out in a matter of seconds and quickly moved onto the man who was still winded from Angela's earlier display of resistance.

Both men were knocked out for now, but even though he desperately wanted to see that Angel was alright, he decided to secure the men. This was an organised job and he wanted to know why they were after her. Spotting the small purse Angela had been carrying nearby, he grabbed it and ripped the long strap off to tie one of them up. Looking inside for anything else that he might be able to use, Leon found some zip ties. She probably wasn't allowed to carry her cuffs, so having these were probably the next best thing and gave her a little bit of security. He tied up the men quickly and ran over to Angela who was lying on the road motionless.

She was unresponsive as he leaned over her and called her name and he feared that perhaps it had been a fatal shot. There was no blood visible which gave him some hope and he moved her slightly to find the wound. Beneath the waves of her hair he saw a dart imbedded in her shoulder blade and realised they must have used a tranquiliser. His rapidly beating heart slowed down once he made the discovery; he had been afraid of this from the beginning, getting too…attached to her. His reaction and his behaviour till now was proof that he'd crossed that line a long time ago, maybe as far back as when they first met.

He carried and placed her against a building while he called Hunnigan. He wouldn't be able to get the Police over quickly enough by himself, but she would. The men had started stirring part way through his conversation with Hunnigan and he used his free had to lift the man up by the scruff of his shirt and get him seated upright. The Police would be about 10 minutes away, plenty of time for him to interrogate the men.

He squatted down to look them in the eye, "Start talking. Why did you try to abduct her tonight? There's still 10 minutes till the cops arrive. There's a lot I can do to you in that time… " Leon's tone was chilling, but even though he could see they were afraid, they didn't talk. He pulled out a concealed knife then, making sure not to break eye contact with them. "I didn't tell the police there were two of you. Perhaps I'll get to interrogate one of you alone and at my leisure…" He trailed off and he twirled the knife in his hand deliberately.

"Ch…Ch…Chekov," was all Leon was all the men gave up before the Police sirens could be heard and seen rounding the corner.

Realising they were safe from the man threatening them with a knife now that the Police had arrived, the tied up men practically breathed a sigh of relief and shut their mouths. They had been given a plausible cover story which they would spill to the cops, though they still hadn't realised they had already given away too much when they revealed their employer's name to the unknown man.

Leon replaced his knife and stood up to greet the Policemen as they stepped out of their squad car. They shook hands, exchanged a few words and the uniformed men moved forward to collect the men. "Shall we wait with you until the ambulance comes for her?" one of the Policemen indicated towards Angela.

"I'll be taking her directly myself. Here's my card if any additional details are needed, but I'll be stopping by personally as soon as she's settled" the Policeman took the card before getting into his seat. Soon Angela and Leon were the only two left on the street. It seemed unnervingly quiet at this hour of the night, but he didn't feel like there would be any more violent incidents occurring tonight.

He carried Angela over to the car he had parked on the other side of the road. From his vantage there he had been able to watch over her as she walked back home without appearing too suspicious. He had thought he was acting irrationally when he had first starting keeping an eye on her, but he was glad for it now.

"Well from what we can tell, it looks like a Ketamine tranquiliser. Fortunately she hasn't displayed any side effects to it so you should be able to take her home and let her sleep it off. Here's an information pamphlet; it'll help you look out for any specific changes in her condition which might need to be investigated further and also how to care for her after she wakes up. I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but I have to move onto my next patient. The nurse will be able to answer any other questions you may have and sort out the discharge form." The doctor shook Leon's hand as he thanked him and left the room.

* * *

When Angela slowly started regaining consciousness, she was completely disorientated. She still vaguely remembered that she was supposed to be undercover, but she couldn't remember where she was supposed to be right now or what had happened. Aware that her position was sensitive as an undercover agent she stayed silent and tried to gather her wits and get her bearings. She realised she was in a car, but she didn't appear to be a hostage, at least she didn't think so. It was dark, so it was still night, or the early hours of the morning. She tried to make out the man sitting next to her, but her vision was blurry. She could vaguely make out dark ash blond hair in the occasional streaks of light that lit the car, but she was sure it couldn't be him. How could she explain his presence after all this time and in this sort of situation? It was highly improbable and so she concluded that she had been picked up by some unsavoury character and pretended to still be unconscious.

However, the car soon slowed to a stop and the man got out of the car. She heard her door open and felt someone lean over her to unbuckle her seatbelt and it was then she breathed in a familiar subtle musky scent. She forced open her eyes still lethargic and confused, to see Leon's face hovering in front of hers. "Leon!" She gasped faintly. Angela didn't know how he came to be here, but she didn't care about that right now. She hazily remembered being chased earlier and she was relieved that she was no longer in danger.

Leon returned her look of relief and surprise with a smile, letting her know that everything was okay for the moment. He helped her out of the car and even though it would have been quicker for him to carry her to her apartment, he let her walk on her own two feet and assisted her by using his arm around her waist to help keep her upright and moving forward. They entered the small apartment and Leon lowered her onto the soft double bed located in the adjacent room. She was still weak and practically collapsed into the mattress, but she propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him through weary half lidded eyes.

"I still don't know if this is a figment of my imagination, but thank you, Leon. I ….thank you, for whatever you had to do to make me safe."

Leon returned her gaze. She looked so trusting. She thought she was safe with him, but he was struggling to keep his composure. He wanted her, to make her his. Keep her with him forever so no one would ever try to take her away from him again. He was ashamed as he realised his thoughts had gone too far. He had been watching her for too long in that environment, unable to do anything as men touched her lecherously. He clenched his fist, unable to say anything lest he showed her what he was really thinking.

"Leon? What,..Is there something wrong?" concern laced her voice as she realised he was acting differently. Her mind was still foggy, but she was getting more and more alert.

"I…I have to go. Someone will come check up on you later." And he turned to leave.

"Wait! Please! Leon, I'm confused about this entire situation…and it's good to see you after so long. Please don't leave just yet."

Leon didn't move. "I've been watching you for the past few weeks. I don't think you'd actually want me to stick around if you knew what I was thinking right now."

Angela was shocked to hear that he had been watching her for a while now. Had he always been watching over her? It sounded like a stalker, and she realised she didn't know him very well, but if there was one thing she did know about him, it was that he was a protector and that he would never harm her. His admission was proof of that. "Leon. Your actions and words have always shown you to be an honest, trustworthy man. You put other's safety and wellbeing above your own and always do your best to protect those around you. Even though we were together for such a short while…it was those qualities which made me…fall for you." At that admission he turned around to look at her, surprise apparent in his face.

"I don't know if you could call this love, but you're the only man I've thought about since you've left. I've wished that I could see you again, spend more time with you and get to know you better. I've thought about how I could make you happy…on a physical level as well…" She looked down shyly as she admitted the last part.

Leon took a hesitant step towards her, his heart beating fast after he comprehended what she had said. She extended a hand out towards him and he moved forward into her embrace. Her hand gently stroked the rough stubble beginning to grow along his jawline while his hands landed on either side of her body. "Stay with me tonight Leon." She stated simply.

He brushed his lips along her soft ones before planting a kiss to her forehead. He had longed to hold her like this and now that he had her, he found himself feeling peaceful. Moving them both up to lie more comfortably on the bed, he pulled her to him and placed a chaste kiss on her lips again.

Angela had known he would never do anything that she would be against and she rested her head contentedly against his chest. She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth emanating from him and the musky scent she associated with him. "Goodnight Leon" she murmured and heard the rumbling in his chest as he replied before she drifted off to sleep.

_  
Okay that was WAY longer than I expected it to be. But hope there aren't too many typos and grammar mistakes. I checked for some of the worst, but I didn't go over it as critically as I would have liked.


End file.
